Heroine's Intervention
by K.Missouri
Summary: With no other options, Francine has to fight to protect everything she loves after obtaining a strange superpower - with the help of Roger. Battling against evil creatures, she also has to battle her personal life and her past struggles.
1. Uncovered

**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Dad. It is the property of their respective owners.

**Title**: Heroine's Intervention

**Character(s)**: Francine Smith, Roger Smith

**Warnings/Themes**: Rated T for the following: Action, violence, crude humor, language, partial OOC, character death (in later chapter), etc...

**_A/N:_** Alright, now before you read, listen up. In truth, I thought a good action story of American Dad would be a good idea (this is my first fanfic involving this show) and I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure more characters will appear in this story. Also, this story might be a little too action-y for American Dad but bear with me as I'll still use the show's type of humor, but it'll be only a side-element to try and make it IC (in character).

Also, I review would be nice. Or favorite it. Not bad in my opinion. Enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Uncovered<strong>

_In this story, there are no cutaways, no unnecessary jokes (not entirely), no random adventures and especially no parodies. This involves a housewife... on a mission._

_**-Somewhere under Langley Falls-**_

_In a dark room with a unconfirmed estimate of twelve people, all of their faces were hidden and they were discussing a certain issue. It wasn't quite sure what they were doing, though it seemed that the group was arguing for some reason. It was something urgent as it seemed, and it involved a very dire situation._

"_...We just can't attack like this on enemy territory. It's insane." One member argued._

"_We must take action, or else this whole area or even the entire world is at risk of destruction."_

_The head of this unknown group got up from his seat and chose, "Enough! All this useless arguing is not gonna stop these fiends anytime soon! At about six o'clock tomorrow evening, we make our move against them. We are to hide in trees, bushes, or even attack from the air. But what I can say for certain is that this will be handled in land only."_

"_But sir..."_

"_No exceptions. We prepare our attack tomorrow."_

"_Yes, sir." The other eleven agreed. And so they walked off as they prepared themselves for what might be a vicious battle. But who can really tell?_

_**-The following day, above Langley Falls-**_

While a unknown group prepare to fight for the world's sake, in a seemly normal house on Cherry St., inside was a housewife named Francine, inside watching the news while she cleaned the living room, unlike most wives in the town, she was faithful to her husband and devoted to her children and housework as it looked.

But one thing that made Francine and her family different was...well... they had an alien named Roger. Exactly. Speaking of which, while Francine was vacuuming, she is sent into a complete frozen state as something large and looked like a missile to her basically blasted the front door off. She turned around and unsurprisingly, she saw Roger with a rocket launcher in his hands. And all he could say was...

"Hey, it works!"

"Roger!" Francine yelled out, "What the hell? You almost blew my head off!"

"A few inches closer, I would have did." He laughed annoyingly. Until Francine grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall, similar to what Stan usually does to him whenever he pisses him off. In this case, she was, for the moment, her husband.

"I should beat you to death with this vacuum!"

After her proclamation, Klaus went and intervened, "Ooh, don't forget to tie him to the radiator and kick his face in! It will please me." But before Francine could do anything to Roger, in comes Stan walking into the door and to see Francine trying to choke Roger to death.

"Francine, what are you doing?" He asked her, although it was very simple.

"This bastard almost blew my head off!" She angrily replied. After looking at the rocket launcher in his hand, and finally noticed the door in pieces, all Stan would tell her was:

"Let him go, Francine."

She glared at Roger for a moment and let him go, but not before she said, "As you wish." Though right as she walked away from Roger, Stan would walk by and pin him down against the wall again; but this time, he pointed a gun at him.

"Why were you trying to kill my wife?" He yelled at him, not wanting to hesitate to blast his head off.

"It's not like I was trying too. She was in the way and I wanted to test this rocket launcher that I was gonna give to you for your birthday." Roger pleaded then attempted to weasel his way out of it. Knowing him, it was clearly obvious to them both.

"Aw really? For me? But I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Stan. If I really wanted to kill Francine, I would have done it already."

Kinda forgetting what was going on, Francine hushed them both as she was trying to hear what they were talking about on the news. Like always, there was they're news reporter neighbors, Greg and Terry on the air as usual.

_Terry: "Yesterday evening, a woman was found dead right outside a mall during their Sales, Sales and more Sales sale. The woman was identified as Anne Flemming, a woman usually known for her affiliation with 'the Ladybugs'..._

_Greg: "Too bad for her. But I wished they chose a better name for a sale."_

_Terry: "I know."_

While Stan, Francine and Roger watched, they seemed quite confused or wasn't intrigued. This in fact had Francine thinking for a second when they showed a picture of the victim, this had her wondering as she exclaimed:

"Something doesn't sound right..."

"I know." Roger 'agreed', "What kinda idiot would made up that name for a sale?"

"Probably you." Klaus directly said. But that didn't seem to concern Francine however.

_'Wasn't she already dead? I could've sworn she was when I saw her body between those shopping carts...'_ She thought, flashing back to that exact moment when she saw that same woman dead between those carts. She also remembered the dog that she took into her care.

Meanwhile, Stan could see the look of confusion on her face and so he went over and asked, "Hey, what's the matter? Was she one of your friends?"

She was silent for a moment until she answered with a empty tone, "No... Just someone very familiar to me."

"Oh, okay then." Stan replied, as he would step back, chuckle and whisper to Roger, "Bitches, man. Know what I mean?"

"Yep. Bitches, man. Bitches."

_**-Later that day-**_

Francine was in the kitchen since it was her last place in the house to clean. She was still wondering how that woman was still alive and why of all things. Maybe it was a different person, or as she believed, it was really the same woman; though it could be nothing. Not much to her surprise, her son Steve walks in the room with a cat in his arms.

"Hi, Steve." She greeted like always.

"Hey, mom. Look at this fella." Steve answered then held up the cat, "I found this little bugger hiding in my locker today. Aw, aren't you so cute. Yeah, you're a cute little kitty, aren't you?"

While he continued cuddle the cat and talk cute to it, Francine asked with a blank expression, "Are you gay, Steve?"

Meanwhile, Stan walks into get something from the fridge when Steve went over to him and said:

"Hey dad, look at this little kitty I found today. Isn't he the cutest thing in the world?"

Like Francine, Stan gave him a blank expression and asked, "Did me and your mother do something wrong while raising you?"

"I asked him if he was gay a moment ago." Francine said while she walked towards the sink.

"Pretty sure he is. Not so sure yet, but that's probably what it'll come too." He somewhat proclaimed, as he would open the fridge and discover nothing is inside, "What the hell? What happen to all the food? Did the pilgrims come in here again and steal our food?"

"Oh no that was me," Roger answered him as he walked in, "I was super high and just sayin', I had more than the munchies if you know what I mean..."

He paused for a moment until he told Francine, "Do you mind if I killed him?"

"Doesn't seem worth it, but whatever happens, I wouldn't care less." She replied, taking her purse and about to head out the door, "I'm going to the store to pick up more food. Food that Roger can't rape when he's high. And Steve, promise you'll get rid of that cat while I'm gone."

"Well... maybe. Maybe not..." He replied, which cause Francine to groan as she walked out the door. Clearly, Steve did not really think his words ticked her off. More like Roger. Though that was no longer the case at this very moment.

_Meanwhile_, the same group from before risen up for battle with their target attack time closing in. Where they were attacking their opponents was at really close to the local grocery store; where unfortunately Francine was heading. The whole group were aware that many innocent people were in danger, during the fight and if they lost their battle. It was all about playing their cards exactly right so nobody gotten hurt.

But then, they thought. What if the so-called innocent people were actually hiding in human bodies? If not, chances are that they were gonna screw up huge by performing such an accident. While they positioned just right for their raid, Francine was already shopping for food to replace what Roger had either ate, sexually assaulted or more simply threw away. _**And then it hit 6pm.**_

At the near exact moment where it hit six o'clock, a flock of bird-like monsters (name unknown) approached the sky and charged down to the ground. And that when they jumped out and started defending the beasts charging from the air and on the ground. Where ever the hell these being were coming from, it seemed that there was no sign of any decreasing numbers. One by one, were the masked group being slain and it didn't take too long for one of them to toss a gargoyle like creature into a building. This would receive the attention of the shoppers right near them.

Once they heard a shaking noise that shook through out all the the town, some chose to look and see the damage, while others went with their business, like Francine for instance as she did not want to get involved with whatever was going on. The masked unit continued to fight their enemies while they stayed hidden from the human eye. All except one.

"What the hell is that?" Francine wondered, taking a closer look from outside, "Is that... a gargoyle?" Within moments, it wasn't too long until that same being she witnessed slammed into the store, effectively forcing everyone including her to evacuate the building as quick as possible.

Like anyone else, she was scared out of her mind and to the rest, it seemed like some strange earthquake had hit the area, even though it wouldn't be likely for an earthquake to hit their region; but they were too scared to realize that. With the building collapsing before Francine's eyes, she asked herself:

"What's going on? Who are those things..?"

She headed for the exit, but like in some movies, a large piece of concrete blocked her way out and so, she improvised. She went for the closest thing to an exit and with no exact problems, she jumped onto the destroyed wall and climbed out of that death trap. But she would find herself face to face with a strange person approx. six feet away from her. To her, it seemed like it was just a girl.

"Little girl, what are you doing just standing there? You're gonna get yourself hurt out here." Francine pleaded, but she would not answer her question.

"Do you love me?" She asked Francine, which kinda started to creep her out.

"What kinda question is that?"

She again did not answer her and suddenly, she begins twitching and in seconds, the girl transforms into a large, werewolf like creature and started glaring at Francine as if she was fresh meat found on the ground. Not very good on her part, or anyone's to be exact.

"Oh shit!" Francine exclaimed, shocked at what she saw and right as the creature charged directly at her. The being was charging at her with great speed and luckily for Francine, she dodged the monster's attack. Rolling away from it, she had to think and very quick. For some odd reason, she thought about running and that was exactly what she did, trying to find a weapon to fight that monster. Though she elected to use her own strength to fight her off.

Francine jumped in front of the monster and threw a punch at the creature, but it was blocked with no effort. This allowed the creature to attack her blind side however Francine reacted at the right time and blocked it's attack with her free arm. In a struggle to fend it off, she leaped up and kicked it as hard as she could; knocking her fist out of it grip.

"I don't know what's going on right now or who you are, but I know one thing." She said to the creature as she glared at it and followed in a serious tone, "You're going down, you son of a bitch."

The werewolf looking being opened it mouth, wanting to devour her and so it attacked her. With her fists out, Francine dodged each swing from it's beastly claws and went in and threw in some punches as well. She leaped up and attempted a kangaroo kick on the thing; however it blocked the attack with both hands though she would spring herself back away and continue glaring at the beast. With her mind directed at killing it, one of the masked men approached Francine from behind and eventually, she noticed the man behind her.

"Oh come on, this thing is already a pain. I mean, damn." She cursed out, that is when the man raised his sword and swung it towards her. But she would be lucky again and avoid the object from hitting her. But out of surprise, the beast attacked the airborne Francine and managed to block it. But unfortunately, she would slam into a tree instead.

Now into a completely dangerous situation, all Francine could do as both the monster and the masked man approached her with killing intent. And all she could was grip her right shoulder in pain and cough up blood as the rest of her body also lied in pain. The masked assailant got closer to her and prepared to attack, but until the blood thirsty beast slashed the man in half.

In complete shock, Francine couldn't believe what had happened as she said, "Oh my god!" But right as the man fell to the ground. A ordainment fell to the ground, which caught her attention. Though with the monster raising it claws, a million thoughts ran in her mind.

_'Why is this happening? What in god's name did I do to deserve this and why?'_ Francine thought in a weeping tone, _'No. I'm not gonna allow myself to die like this, not this way. I can't leave everyone I love behind. If I had just some power, then I can live.'_

But then, a took a glance at the ordainment that fell from the ground. It was glowing blue then red, then back to blue, so she let go of her right shoulder and picked it up. And as the monster finally attacked, she used each bit of her strength left and rolled away from the attack, which would instead slice the tree in half. Getting up on her own strength, Francine backed up while she unintentionally gripped the glowing ordainment against her right shoulder. But then, the ordainment would attach itself onto Francine's right arm.

"What's happening to my arm?" She asked herself, as the now attached ordainment began to infuse itself into Francine's arm and made it glow dark red. She had no idea what was going on, her body was acting more than weird, as if her body was about the explode. It was very painful to her but the pain would go away; right as a huge burst of energy from the unknown ordainment finished infusing itself into her body and then... a blast.

The powerful beast was overwhelmed by the presence she let off, the three remaining members of the masked group was shocked to say the least, and emerging from the smoke, dust and rubble was Francine, with her eyes closed and on her knees, waking up to see what was surrounding her.

Meanwhile, the remaining members were still shocked as one said, "Dear god, it's Criatura prohibida!"

"I can't believe it!" The other one said, "I thought it was a urban legend like the Knicks winning a championship."

Then before the third one could even say anything, the last remaining were wiped out, Francine looked at her right arm and discovered that it has now become a large and slightly wide blade, starting from her shoulder and ended at her ankle when she had gotten on her feet.

"What?" Francine mumbled until she looked to her side and from a simple glance, she knew exactly what to do. So she takes her new found ability and attacks the werewolf-like beast, killing it within a instant swipe. Looking at the dead human bodies that surrounded the area especially the masked ones now turned into dust, the flock of these creatures possibly from hell went and charged at Francine. But she started taking care of business.

One by one, she slashed every thing that caught her sight. She ran at inhumane speeds and jumped at impossible lengths to get the other ones up above. The stronger ones tried to get her the best way they could, but she was too damn fast now; and they would all die by her hand and sword. Though right after she killed her last opponent, right at the corner of her eye was someone up above.

This assailant was looking right at Francine and it would obvious to her that she was watching the whole. Yet, she couldn't really tell who it was, but she knew that maybe this person is responsible for this and so she leaped into the air to confront this person, only for he or she to vanish in a blink of a eye.

She was wondering who was that person exactly, but all she said was, "I don't know what happened here, but one thing I know is: I need to get my ass outta here before the cops arrive."

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Something odd caught Roger's attention which gave him some odd feeling. While he was watching some Lifetime (or whichever) movie with Klaus, he got up to see what was going on in his head. Not the usual things as a matter of fact.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked him as he headed upstairs.

"I don't know... but I gotta go somewhere. Important."

"To go get some drinks?"

"No. Something else. Wait, why am I telling you of all things?" He said, until he walked upstairs. But who knows why exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>


	2. It Started Like This

**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Dad. It is the property of their respective owners.

**_Let me make it quick. I'm finaly catching up on Heroine's Intervention as I'm on a hot streak. I will release chapter three next Monday, depending if I can finish it fast enough with no errors. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: It Started Like This<strong>

She couldn't believe how any of this happened at all, but what she could believe was that she had changed from a blink of an eye. Just trying to do a simple errand, she found herself in a arc of anarchy which ended with her killing whatever it was she killed. But in the eyes of Francine, she knew instantly that things will get crazy.

_But now it was 9pm_, far away from the rubble and who knows what else. There was none other than Francine running straight away from the shocking scene not even looking back at all, she didn't want to believe this at all which was why she kept on running; neither the police that arrived, the firefighters and so on did not attempt to seize her for questions, probably because she had fled the area moments while before they arrived. Eventually, she ran into a dark alley and hid.

Ducking down and hiding, she took the time to process what had occurred. She had thought she would've died in that dangerous confrontation, she wondered how the hell she out of that alive. But one thing that had her wondering was what happened to her arm. Francine thought of ways to get her arm back to normal, but she didn't believe that it would work.

_Meanwhile_, Roger was dead on the scene holding a tracking device in his hand for something. He feared that something like this would happen, but he never imagined that it would happen now; so he dressed in one of his many crazy disguises and rushed off without notice. Sneaking away from police heading towards the scene, he looked around for what he trying to look for. Although Roger wasn't the kind to worry about things like this, this seemed to be very important to him. But his special tracking device led him to a certain area.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He wondered; he followed the dot carefully which led him into a dark alley. Knowing that a place like this might result in something like many things, he heard something move. Taking a wild gamble, he took out a blunt weapon, uncovered what was hiding beneath and was surprised when he discovered that it was simply Francine. But he knew something about her was changed.

Unaware that it was only him due to the fact that her eyes were shut, she pleaded, "Please, don't hurt me. Just leave me alone."

"Trust me if I wanted to hurt you I would. Okay?" He responded, which at that moment Francine obviously recognized that voice.

So she opened her eyes and noticed it was simply Roger. She was a little confused so he asked, "Roger? What are you doing here? Better question would be how did you find me?"

"With this. I swiped it from Stan's study a few days ago." Roger said sarcastically, he followed with a laugh and got back to the point, "But what I'm concerned about is what the hell happened to your arm?"

"I can't remember."

Honestly, she could summarize what happened earlier nor could she comprehend an answer for him at all; it was too crazy to actually explain but although she didn't really give him much of an answer, Roger did have a hunch of what happened. He wasn't really the one to enter someone's comfort zone, in fact he the kind to piss off people good enough to keep himself out of their comfort zone.

But back to the matter at hand, he walked a little closer and asked again, "Francine, help me understand. Now explain how your arm got like this."

She stayed silent for a moment or two to give a detail about what happened, soon enough she opened up and said, "All I can say is that I was attacked by two certain people or things. I don't really know. Anyways, I took this ordainment which looked like a broach and something happened to my body. And within moments, my arm turned into this."

"Hmm..." He thought while listening to her story, "Does that explain what happened over at the supermarket? Which would explain why dinner wasn't on the table."

She looked down and answered, "Yes. I knew I had to get outta there or else I would've been killed but I never expected for that to happen, I honestly didn't."

This was very freaky to say the least and with police trying to look for clues, things were better left unsaid. But regardless of the situation, he had to get her outta of this alley and resolve this despite his natural behavior, even despite his selfish nature. So he took her hand and as he tried to get them out, he told her:

"Come on we gotta get outta here."

However given her certain situation, Francine protested, "Wait a minute. I can't go out there like this? What will people think when they see my arm?"

He stopped for a moment and faced Francine once more, this time he said absolutely nothing, took her hand and swiped her arm up from the tip of the blade; which ultimately resulted in her arm turning back to normal. Francine was surprised yet confused about how he managed to do that, but as a matter of fact, she started to wonder how Roger managed to turn her arm back the way it was.

"Roger, how did you know that would help?"

"Let's talk about this later." He answered, walking away from her as well. But she would keep him from leaving by grabbing him, not grabbing his arm. Grabbing him entirely.

"Now you better wait a minute. I better get an explanation before I rip your face off!" She told him, more at the tone of threatening.

"Okay. Threatening are we? Perhaps I shouldn't answer your question."

Getting irritated with him, Francine growled at him along with tightening her grip on him. Obviously she wasn't the kind to be fucked with, and given the fact that it was Roger she was dealing with made it even more irritating for her.

After a while of not cooperating, he finally budged, "Alright alright, I'll tell you just let go." She substantially let him go but he would signal her to follow her instead.

_A while later_, Roger and Francine took the time to walk back to the scene. But as they went back, he informed her on the certain situation, what's up with her arm and what she had encountered back there. Even though this was sadly true, it took her time to actually understand certain things people tell her or in fact, explain things slowly to her. Anyways, she understood entirely of what is going on and that was all you could put into it.

"So let me get this completely straight." Francine said; recapping the explanation, "My arm is now a weapon? But what about what I faced earlier?"

"Those creatures were some sort of monsters that came out of somewhere. I don't really know much of the details but what I know is that it involves a tie-in with black magic."

"So that's what attacked me and all those people there?"

"Pretty much."

While this seemed to damn real for her, she wondered something, "Hold up, how do you know about any of this?"

Interestingly enough, that fact was a thinker. Though Roger would clear it up by explaining, "Well before I was shipped off as a crash test dummy; still unaware of that at the time, I heard a fact that there was a organization that fought this clan of monsters. But the word around the campfire is that my planet sent the same creatures to Earth, in case of a crisis."

"What? To destroy this planet?"

"Not particularly. You see they were planted on this planet in the event that my old planet was being attacked, they arise to help. But the thing that happened was someone here on Earth did something to make these creatures rise up and either appear as is, or take a human host."

"Sounds strangely cliché."

"It is. Believe me." He agreed then held silence for a moment, "But anyways, I followed this secretly. But what I can tell you is that there is this masked organization which fights these things. I found this out years ago. But the thing about this is, there's also another group that they fight which likely have something to do with these monsters showing up."

"If the entire situation of this was a movie, then it'd be a big rip-off." Francine commented, practically referring to a collection of movies.

"Well it wouldn't be as real as this. Anyways, this isn't the only town or country who deals with this. These creatures hide in numerous places on this planet."

She nodded at his words, understanding the case right now. But she thought about something, "Wait a minute? Did you say the ones fighting these things are a masked organization?"

"Yes?"

"Are they the masked organization over there?" She pointed at the bodies that lied on the ground. They had already made it there believe it or not, considering that _it wasn't mentioned earlier._ Any who, Roger looked upon the said bodies only to see that she was right.

"Damn it." He sighed, "Looks like you're one of the last few left."

Now this began to confuse Francine so he said, "What? They had the same powers as me?"

"Technically yes. But the thing about their powers and yours is that they are all different from one another. But what I can tell you about your powers is that not only do you have a sword for an arm, your natural abilities and strength is also enhanced."

"Wow. So how do I activate these said abilities?" She asked him.

"Simple. Remember when I took your hand and swiped it up from the tip? Well try doing that, but this time down from your shoulder."

"Sounds kinda sexual, but okay." She said in a confused tone, as she does just that by placing her left hand on her shoulder and swiped down and soon enough her arm transformed back into a sword. She was surprised to say the least, but she said nothing and quickly did the reverse before anybody saw it.

"See what I mean?"

"Uh yeah. But now that I wonder, you are very knowledgeable about this considering the fact that you're an annoying son of a bitch."

"Well even after all the drinking, wild anecdotes and flat out laziness. I am quite knowledgeable about stuff like this."

"Yeah sure. But what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did say that those things things are being controlled by someone and can enter a human host. Is there any chance we can destroy them?" She asked him. It gotten silent for a moment while they walked away from the scene and Roger wasn't giving much of a response. Eventually, he would shrug his shoulders and tried to walk away from Francine; which began to irritate her.

Unwilling to let him walk off with a response, she pulled him back and said, "Damn it, I want a answer!"

"The only way we can exterminate these creatures is fighting them. No other substitute than that I suppose." He explained.

"Where are you getting at?"

"I want you to join what is left of our organization!" He said; just like that, "Even though we are short handed, we need all the help we need right now. You have a power, an extraordinary power that can be used to help this world. What do you say?"

Like a while ago, it went silent while he waited for a answer from Francine. Not long after his request did she yell, "No! What possibly makes you think fighting these things will do any good? How many people have to die in the whole process?"

"About a million lives at best." He wittingly replied; this resulted in her growing fully angered at the fact that he's actually trying to joke about something like this and in fact, began laughing too. It definitely wasn't funny to her; not even the slightest.

After a while, he stopped laughing when he saw how mad she was at the moment. Clearly, he did something to piss her off. But soon enough, she calmed down instead of causing a scene. It was typical Roger fashion for him to try to be funny even in a serious situation. What she did to remedy the situation... was walking away; she didn't want any part of this, even though this was about the protection of the world, the thought of working with Roger and god knows who didn't ride so well with her.

Wondering why she was walking away, he called out, "Wait? Where are you going?"

She didn't want to give the satisfaction. She truly didn't want to. But was personally inclined to answer him, "I'm going home. You can take your crazy monsters, secret organization and superpowers and shove them up your ass. While I can nearly accept what has happened here, I want no part in this. If you understand that, then you'll know why I'm going."

With a still expression, Roger went and said, "So... are you gonna join or not?"

Francine scoffed in a fit of anger and tried to find her way home. She didn't care at the very least about what Roger was doing or everything he told her, all she care about was walking away and perhaps move on in the process. Although her non-caring attitude regarding such a thing like this was quite shallow and self-centered, no one couldn't blame her for it given the way Roger put her on the spot like that as if she would accept this so blindly. But who wouldn't?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Later, at the Smith house-<strong>_

Inside was a living room filled with anxiety, watching the news about the accident that happened at the market. Stan and everybody knew that Francine was going to the market more than four hours ago, so they thought something terrible happened to her either in the way or while she was there. When they heard the body count was more that five hundred, they all could feel their hearts stop beating for that moment so they knew it could be true.

Like everyone looking for answers, Steve was the one who asked, "Dad, do you think mom is actually alright?"

It was a question so tough he couldn't answer properly. But instead of not responding, he did tell him, "I sure hope your mother came out alive. Who else is gonna cook dinner?"

"I could cook for you guys." Klaus claimed, but likewise he responded with...

"Shut up, Klaus."

With everyone's stomachs turning, they heard someone walk through the door. They all thought it could be Francine, but yet they also thought it could've been a police officer here to identify her. They all held their breaths and hoped for the very best. At the moment that door opened, they saw a few strands of blonde hair poking out and with no other doubt when the door fully opened, it was their beloved Francine.

They all gasped in excitement as she walked in there, wondering what was going on. With their mother alive and well, Steve and Hayley rushed to hug her with much, much relief on their faces. Stan watched as they showed how much they were worried before he could do anything while Klaus... well... couldn't get to her even if he could. So that was like a middle finger waiting to happen.

"Francine, we thought you were killed?" Stan exclaimed.

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" She answered, with her hand above her hips, "Anyways, I'm glad to be here alive."

"We're glad too, mom." Hayley looked up and smiled, "So tell us, what happened over there? Are you hurt or something?"

There was no way she could explain to them about what really went on, and she especially couldn't reveal her new powers either. So she improvised by saying, "Let's say some jackasses thought they were above the laws of morality. And it resulted in something disastrous."

For some reason, Hayley sought something unusual about her. The tone in her voice was so hollow in comparison to the way she usually sounds. Worried, she asked, "Mom, are you alright? You sound so... dark inside. Did the incident do something to you."

Still unwilling to tell them, she continue her act by answering, "No, I'm just shaken up. I'm just gonna take a bath, relax and head to bed. Sorry I couldn't cook you guys dinner."

"It doesn't matter. You being standing her is all we want. Besides, we'll just order something out." Stan explained. Looking at the happy looks on their faces, Francine smiled at how they care for her and how much they worried when she was in that accident. The fact that they cared about her that much meant a lot to her.

When Francine walked upstairs to relax, Steve turned around and started calling over with whistles and such, "Hayley, come here. Come on."

Unaware of what was going on, Hayley said in both curiosity and confusion, "Umm, Steve. I'm right here."

"What? I wasn't talking to you."

"You were clearly calling my name."

"Huh? Oh, now I get it! Let me show you," He realized, when she actually discovered he was actually talking about his new feline companion, "Hayley, this is my cat. I named her after you. Isn't she cute?"

A little stumped for words, she stuttered, "Um? She's very cute, Steve. But are you even sure if you can keep him? Did you ask mom or dad?"

Intervening in their conversation, Stan explained to her, "Don't worry, I told him he can keep it. Besides, the fur ball is gonna die anyways so might as well. Hell, I'm surprised Klaus has lasted this long."

"Dick." Klaus cursed out, insulted that Stan expected him dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Later that evening-<strong>_

During the time she had in the tub, Francine took the time to process this whole ordeal this evening. No normal person could be able to maintain calmness like she has, but she was taking this much more calm than other may. As heard from both Stan and (somehow) the news, Francine is the only person that survived; this news didn't shock her the slightest because judging from the bodies she saw, it wasn't much of a surprise. Now late at night, she was sleeping partially peacefully. Until...

She notices something or someone hovering above her. Fully opening her eyes, it was only Roger. They stared at each other for a moment, until he said, "Changed your mind yet?"

Francine began to glare at him for as long as she wanted too; until she decided to grab by the neck and throw him out the bedroom window. Obviously, he has struck a nerve of some sort. _Then the following day_, while she was doing laundry, one of the things she was doing to get her life back to normal, but that was hard with Roger popping out of the washing machine.

"So, you changed your-"

"Leave me alone, Roger!" Francine yelled in frustration, more showing it by throwing the clothes inside and leaving Roger in with them. He would have done something to them, if she hadn't turned it on before she left. But sadly, he wasn't done yet which meant he was gonna get more messed up than any drink he could come up with.

Later that day, while she was cooking, she is caught by surprise when... well, she was actually whacked in the head and knocked unconscious but still. She would be dragged to some strange place, but the very odd part about this was, it wasn't Roger. However, this person wasn't taking her away somewhere, it seemed more like she was being taken somewhere in the house.

Things were blurry where ever she was. Her head was pounding, she was hardly conscious and even if she was conscious, she wouldn't have any idea where she was at all. Gaining conciseness, Francine was also gaining the movement of her body. Though she then was able to hear voices from a close distance. She couldn't see them clearly but saw three people above her, all three of them look suspiciously familiar. Then they started talking:

"_Okay, what now? We brought her here like you asked."_

"_Well_ _what are we waiting for? Wake this bitch up!"_

"_Not yet. She's already rejected me already, we need to play it more safe... aw hell, splash water on her."_

Within seconds, Francine is almost immediately woken up with water thrown on her and with a voice saying, "Wake up, bitch!" She started coughing with some of the water going up her nose but when she opened her eyes, she discovers Roger as usual but this time, he had two others with him. And they were people she knew: the first one was Buckle, their red headed mountain man/neighbor and the other was for some strange reason, Principal Lewis, although they usually call him Brian at times.

"What the hell is going on, Roger?"

"Sorry darling. No Roger here. If your talking to me, I'm called No Name." He said, obviously in one of his costumes. But this persona was as stupid as it was funny looking. No really. It is.

"Why do people call you that?"

"Because I have no name."

"Of course. Of course." Francine sighed at this stupidity. But since she was there, she chose to ask a few questions, "Alright first up, what the hell is going on and why are you dragging me into this? Second, is your sole purpose in life is to fuck with people any chance you have?"

"Francine, I'm gonna say this plain and simple. Join us. You would be doing lots of good if you did."

No matter how many times he tried to convince her, she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Roger. But I told you this before, I'm not joining you."

"Hear me out. You may not approve of it, you may not be able to handle it. But the world needs help and you are the only person strong enough at this state that can help. Think about the family, do you really want them to die?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then you know what you need to do..."

Francine thought of his words, but she did not want to do anything that Roger wanted her to do. Not that she was acting stubborn, she wanted to forget that it even happened because how could she tell anyone that she has a rare super power? There was no way she could do it. Then Principal Lewis, decided to make an observation:

"Look, you may not wanna hear this from him but let me tell you. I think you don't want to fight is because you're scared and I understand that, risking your life for others is a chore but in such a time like this, we have no choice to fight. Hell, I'd rather be doing cocaine right now. But what I'm talking about is, it's not easy. Sometimes you need to act selfless and do what you think is right."

Believe it or not, he was right. She was scared. All the things that could have happened, happened in the blink of an eye; the fact that she was alive was a blessing already but the fight was not over yet. Francine turned away so she could think. Was risking her life really worth it? Perhaps it was. There were millions of questions in her mind that needed to answered and she didn't have the answer for them. _'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do it.'_ Then it hit her...

"You know guys wanna know something?" Francine said to the three, "All my life, I thought hiding from the past would help me live towards the future, but without closure, I had no reason to be truly happy. I can't continue living knowing that people I love may all be killed. And allowing these bitches to continue mocking us, that is unacceptable."

"So... you'll join us?" Roger inquired.

"Absolutely not. I'll fight with you guys, but I won't join you. In fact, I want you to disband what's left of your organization."

"What? Why the hell should I?"

Finally turning over to them, she explained as clear as possible, "Because we are starting a new group. The baggage from this one is nothing we should work with. I want you three to join me and we can make the supernatural enemies of this world vanish."

Although Buckle hasn't spoken much, he did ask her this, "Okay. We'll disband. But what will possibly expect to call this new organization?"

"I'll tell you," She was ready to proclaim, "It will be called _**'the Oblivion'**_."

They were all impressed with the idea. Everyone except for Roger however; but that could be explainable because he wasn't paying attention. Francine held her head up with confidence, knowing that this could actually work. With smiles, she walked out of the attic and headed downstairs but Roger needed more details of her idea.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I gotta go and cook dinner..." She replied. _**So it has begun...**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>


	3. The Oblivion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Dad!. It is the property of it's respective owners.

**_Okay before you read this, please note that I'll be using OCs in this story, rather than use American Dad characters. I hit a dead end with this chapter, but I found a good plot for this. Anyways, if you like the story, leave a review or something because feedback is one of the few ways that'll give me motivation to write this story. I still write it either way. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Oblivion<strong>

_People say that a lot of things aren't real. We grow up to believe that monsters hide under our beds or in our closet, then as we become adults we realize that those things don't exist. This cycle has gone on for decades, but it's just a fantasy. The truths of the world have never been fully understood, perhaps we shouldn't know. But what concerns me, there are things in this world that hide in the shadows, waiting to attack out of the blue._

_We believe that nothing can hurt us. We believe that we're bulletproof. But we're not. Anything can happen at anytime, anywhere; all we can do is protect ourselves. No matter what happen to us in any certain way, the only solution to save ourselves from darkness is to fight. Evil does not go away peacefully, it won't go away just because you want it too; we have to fight them so that it doesn't hurt us. And that's what the monsters are: complete evil._

"_Oblivion" is a state of emptiness, and if I can wipe all the real monsters from this and turn them into nothingness, then that's what I must do. It's a mission. A mission that only I must do... and keep in the shadows of the public eye. Until I succeed in my objective._

_Until the time when I do succeed, then all I need to do is keep my powers secret. The world is not prepared for that and I'm not either. Like I said, these creatures will not go away nicely and if I end up falling into the oblivion, then I'll drag them in with me._

It been nearly a week since the accident that handed Francine her superpowers and her life hasn't been the same since. Forced to fight for her life against the supernatural, she turned out alive but she's no longer normal. At first, Francine wanted to find a way to reverse the effect but after a discussion, she decided that it was best that she should fight these things.

It was unsure what they were called or how they manage to awaken but all she knew was Roger was hiding something from her and since he wouldn't tell her to save his life, she had to go and fight with no info regarding the creatures. Even so, two people she knew good and well had the same powers but far different. It was strange at first and she didn't even bother to ask how they got their powers but as long as they assisted in her objective, she couldn't object.

Not only that, Francine has to keep her affairs with this super ability secret from everyone, including her own family. It wasn't fair to them to hide anything from the people who would support her in her mission, even when she need them more than ever. It hurt a lot but did she have a choice? She didn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Onto the story-<strong>_

Francine knew full well that the "headquarters" was merely located in the attic, where they harbor Roger. He could have thought of a better spot for a headquarters, unfortunately Roger was too damn stupid. He had called her in for a important discussion, but it took her too long to get there because she had to be sure nobody was around her so she could enter without a single trace. Managing to get past and into the secret headquarters easily, she went over to Roger to see what he wanted from her.

"Okay, I had to hide from my family for you. What do you want from me?" Francine asked him. He wasn't aware that she had other things to do right now.

"I should ask you, leader of the Oblivion."

Not in the mood with his bullshit, she told him as straight up as she could, "Get on with it."

"Well excuse me. Someone's being rude. Anyways, I have a mission for you."

"What would that be?"

"Well it's a dangerous mission: You must... purchase fifty crates of booze."

He was serious. He was literally serious and Francine took it as an insulting way to mock her new profession. At first, she wanted to punch him dead in the face but instead, she breathed in and out so she could calm down before she did something to him.

"That's not a mission. That's, yet again, a fucking errand! What do take me for? An idiot."

"Mostly."

"If you're gonna waste my time, then I have no business with you." She started to walk away from this clown of an alien, but then he actually got serious. Surprising.

"Listen. There's an actual mission for you."

Francine took as a joke and she wasn't laughing. He's done it before believe it or not, and that's why she would reply, "I'm not laughing. Unless you're serious, then piss off."

"I'm serious. There's been a strange sense coming from this area." He explained; no joke, "Here's the address to the place. Play it safely or else you may screw things up."

He slid a post-it her way when she turned back at him. She walked towards his desk and picked up the post-it and read what was on it. It wasn't one of the places Roger is aware of, it was a place that neither of them was aware of.

"It's located in East Langley. Why do you want me to go there?"

"I don't make the locations, I just give you them."

"You are a sitting duck, who has nothing to do but sit and drink booze and throw bags of crap at houses. Are you?" Francine curiously asked him.

"True as the color of your dress. So are you gonna go?"

"Yeah I'm going. Oh and do me a favor and kiss my ass before I leave."

"Not willing."

Heading out, she imagined the many things she wanted to do to Roger. A lot of them (or all of them) all related to her killing him. But it wasn't the first homicidal thought Francine has ever had. Anyways, she was gone; going past Stan juggling fireworks and Steve and the other doing things she'd rather not care about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Later that day-<strong>_

On the east side of Langley Falls (and such), the address to the place led Francine to an apartment building in a seemingly dangerous area. She didn't know if this was either a real mission or Roger sent her out there to be killed. She went into the building and searched door by door so that she could find the right one.

She was given a tracking device by Roger, in hopes of making the process much easier. About almost at the top of the apartment complex, all that she saw were crack heads, people throwing chairs at random places, a person having a seizure in the middle of the hallway. It was just so messed up she couldn't even understand.

Walking over the dog with it's leg missing, she said to herself, "This must be the place; this thing is going off the meter. Apartment 410, huh? Might as well."

Francine looked for something to pick open the lock so that she could investigate; she could've kicked the door open but it was important that she kept a low-profile and not start any chaos. With nothing on her that she could use, she looked down on the floor and saw a pointy switchblade. Picking it up, she placed it within the crack of the door in order to pry it open.

_Then the door opened_. Not by itself or because of her. There was actually a person that was inside and could hear someone messing around with the door, opening it only to see Francine knelled on the ground with a knife trying to pick the door open. Her face stood in surprise when she looked up and saw a man looking down at her, thinking she was a robber.

About a minute of silence later, the man said to her, "Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?"

"Uh?..." she muttered back while trying to find a way out of this, "I'm... someone that the landlord called in to fix the lock on this door."

It didn't seem as though he was buying it, in fact he did respond with, "If you're here to rob me, then please take anything you desire and exit."

This was a little difficult for her. She couldn't tell him about her real reason for being here and the knife in her hand wasn't helping her at all. Francine stood up and quickly tried to fix this situation, "Sir, I'm not a robber. Yes, I was trying to pick your door open but it's just... it's just because I've been feeling lost and I don't know who I am anymore."

"Well, my child. If you are in need of guidance, you are welcome to come inside." he told her, leading her inside his home. It was a decent place. Regularly maintained, picture frames where ever they were placed and a cross in between the two windows. He of course, looked nothing different than Spanish; tall, black and grey hair. He was a simple main, no older than 60 years.

"May I ask you what your name is?" he asked her. She couldn't tell him her real name or else she'd be blowing her cover. Even if it was unnecessary.

"My name?" she exclaimed, thinking about it for a second she came up with, "My name is Laura. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Roman and I'm a priest."

"A priest? From the looks of it, you are a highly dedicated man of Christ."

"We don't need to talk about me right now," Roman told her, "Let's talk about you. What has been troubling you?"

Francine took a while to think of something, so she came up with what she knew; "Well first, my marriage has been falling apart. I still owe people a lot of money and will kill me for it, my child doesn't want anything to do with me. Just those things. It's much more difficult. Recently, my heath has been deteriorating and it just... hurts. I've started drinking and that only numbs the pain."

"It seems as though you've lost your grip on your own life." he said, "I'm not gonna tell you to look to God for help, he does so much already. But let him hand you just the right amount of strength so that you can overcome your problems. Because it only gets worse if you let it. You understand?"

"It makes sense. Perhaps, if I gave it much though. All my issues could only be a distant memory." Francine agreed as she got up and looked around, "I should thank you. You've helped me a little. Not a lot, but just enough."

She took the time to look at the tracking monitor to see where the monster was lying. It said that it was in the room but she couldn't tell where. None of this made any sense, she thought at first that the damn thing was broken. But then she thought, what if the monster can hide itself?

"If you could excuse me, I have to go. Duty calls." she said to him, but it didn't make sense to him that she was gonna leave so sudden.

"But Laura, there's still some that we should talk about."

"No thanks, father. If I don't get back, I might lose my job."

"Well okay. But take this in case you are in need of a person to talk to."

He handed her a card, with an address on the back of it. Looking at it and back at him, she said, "Thank you, father."

_**-Later that day-**_

It was hard for Francine to go back and tell Roger that she came up with nothing. Before she even came back, she had to think of some way to explain herself ad at least think of a way to track down these monsters. Walking back into the headquarters, she went to tell Roger but he was way ahead of her.

Actually he asked her, "So where's my Vicodin?"

"What? Do you mean you sent me out there to get you drugs?" she questioned.

"Well why else would I send you there in the first place? Did you at least get any Oxycontin?"

"Of course not! Where the hell did you expect me to find Vicodin or Oxycontin?"

"I don't know. Where do _you_ get your drugs?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well since you were a drug addict, I assumed that you knew some places in town to find drugs."

She couldn't continue this argument any longer, all she could do was shake her head in distress. "I can't talk to you, Roger. You are a mystery. But while I was there, I did sense the presence of a monster somewhere in the apartment I was in." she explained to him, "It kept fading away but all I know there's something lurking in that apartment."

"What apartment room were you in?"

"I don't remember the number, but I did feel some sort of energy come off this priest that lived there."

Hearing her talk about this, Roger weighted in on it by handing in an observation, "This might be nothing, but have you thought that the priest may be the monster?"

"Huh?"

"Of course! There might be a chance that this person may be a monster of some sort. It sounds crazy but it might be something we should look into. Now, what's his name?"

It took Francine a little time to remember his name properly, then she finally answered, "His name was Roman."

And so, Roger looked into the person database to look for priests named Roman in the entire state of Virginia. It was a long search, but eventually there was one match. He didn't really know if it was the same one Francine met much earlier, so he called her over to ask:

"Was this the person you met?"

She looked at the picture and it wasn't hard for her to recognize, "Yes, that's him."

"Interesting. Because he nearly matches the description of the creature code named, Moonlight."

"How are you sure?"

He went to look for more of a background on him to confirm his suspicions and came up with, "Okay, he has a history of taking lots of walks in a multiple areas around Langley Falls."

"So what?"

"All these spots are also the same areas where people have been found dead, or gone missing. One accident, they found the body of a man who had a large, pulsating scratch on his back. They were worried that it might spread into something serious so they blew him up."

"Could be a coincidence."

"Well it sounds like he is the _Moonlight_." He replied, "Francine, I need you to go out and kill him."

"I'm not gonna do that!" She defended, "Besides, what makes you so sure that he is the Moonlight. It could be a coincidence, maybe it's a different monster."

"I could be wrong, I could be right. I could be on drugs but look how that turned out? Anyways, go and search for him." He told her while he went to give Francine a small chip, "Place this on him when he isn't looking. That way, we can track him and see what happens."

No matter how much she didn't want too, she also knew that she wasn't gonna win this debate either. So it was pretty important that she just followed his order, even if she was doing it blindly.

_The next evening, _Francine followed the address to the church that he worked in. Walking into the catholic church reminded her of the last time she's ever stepped foot in a catholic church... and that was many years ago. It all came back to her and she remembered what it felt like to be in such a place.

Inside the main room, where all the sermons were held, was Roman knelled in front of the cross blessing himself. Since she was there, Francine crossed her body up and down out of respect. She couldn't wait for him to finish so she called out:

"Excuse me, father."

He turned around and saw no one else but Francine; although he knew her as Laura. "Well hello, Laura. I expected you to arrive."

"You did?"

He chuckled for a moment and replied, "Of course not. But I assume you have some things to confess, am I correct? Or are you here to pick up from our last conversation?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk about you for a bit. If you don't mind."

"Well if you insist."

He went over to her and the two sat down, so that she could ask her questions. "So Roman, I want to know a little bit more about you. Where you came from, if you have any family, whatever may come to mind. That is if it's okay with you."

"If you must know, when I was 19, I moved here after I lived in Rome and Spain. I became a priest because seeing all the people who have sinned in the past, I decided to spread the word of the Lord so they could understand that they can lead a whole new life with the proper guidance."

"Sounds like a good motive." She nodded, "So do you have any family?"

"Well me and my two sisters were raised by our kind mother though I haven't seen my siblings since she passed on. Even though I stay in contact with my siblings, I pray for them each day to make sure that they were safe."

As she heard him speak about his family and his past life, this thought ran inside her mind so she inquired, "Tell me. Why did you decide to become Catholic for so many years."

"I have many reasons for my faith." He replied but then he went into some serious issues, "But I think I'm the only person who still has faith. In recent years, other priests had done wrong to young children and people did not want to be tied in with such a thing. But if that wasn't bad enough, each Sunday morning I see less people here. As it turns out, this generation has mainly decided to become atheists. They lost their belief and I can't stop people from doing such."

"That's so sad."

"I know. Are you one of those people?"

"No actually. I was raised Catholic when I was younger, but I've since converted to Christianity for my husband."

"Well at least you still have faith. Not in God, but yourself."

"I understand plenty. Thanks, father." she smiled, giving him a hug so that she can place the tracking device on him, just as Roger instructed her to do. When she finished hugging him, she smiled at him and walked away. Being there reminded her a lot about her former, former self. Standing in the church overwhelmed her and gave Francine a sparking memory. Not sure what it was, but it was a good memory.

_Later on_, Francine went back to the headquarters to confront Roger once again; this time she had done her job. Roger on the other hand, was listening on their conversation. She wasn't wired but he was literally hiding within the church, listening on them speak.

"Seems like you had a good little conversation. Didn't you?" Roger said to her, with a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? Have you been listening on our conversation?"

"Of course. I wanted to know exactly what kind of relationship you had with that guy? Have you met him before?"

"I don't know. But that aside, I placed the chip and it's just about time that he takes a walk." she said, with Roger setting things up so they could track him but she did wonder, "Why are you so concerned anyways? Is my life a joke to you?"

"Not at all. You know that I love eavesdropping. It's the best thing ever."

"Whatever floats your boat, I suppose." Francine sighed, "So how do you wanna do this?"

"The most effective way possible."

For the last few hours, they watched the tracker monitor his every move. It got very boring, so boring that Roger went and got some vodka to drown the boredom; because that was the most effective way for him apparently. Francine kept her focus by not drinking with him and kept her eyes on the tracker. Another hour elapsed as pretty much nothing was going on and they were leaning on wrapping it up for the night and resume tomorrow night. Until...

"Roger, why is the dot keep fading in and out?" Francine asked. He got a good look at it and he couldn't fully explain it either.

"I don't know. Do you suppose we look?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arriving on the scene<strong>_, Roger and Francine were more than overwhelmed when they saw what they were dealing with. Neither of them panicked and they kept their composure, but they had to figure out a way to handle this. The monster was beyond anything Francine has seen so far, looking at it made her feel over-matched but that was only part one of her concerns. Knowing that _this_ was the kind of job she had to do, Francine activated her powers with no hesitation.

"Are you sure you're gonna fight? What if it's Roman?" Roger inquired.

"Even if it's him, I won't take any chances. Because that's what you told me, remember?"

Although Roger isn't the one to remember anything he says, it didn't matter because she leaped up in the air with her enhanced physical abilities and knocked the person that the creature had in it's possession and safely sent him into Roger's hands. Well actually, she tossed him _at_ Roger. Anyways, she charged at it with brute force trying to at least decapitate some part of the monster, but it was useless since she could not get a good enough opening.

But this monster was determined to take down Francine for getting in it's way but being the kind of person she is, there was no way she was ever gonna let that happen. Francine swinged her arm/blade at it but it found one of her openings, taking advantage by delivering a hard blow to her abdomen. It hurt a lot, but she did not let it slow her down. Breathing heavily and recovering from the hit, she charged over to at least wound it.

Seeing how Francine was narrowly struggling up there, Roger tried to think of a way to help her without actually trying anything; he thought of nothing. Meanwhile, Francine managed to cut it slightly but not enough to make any impact. She backed down but something caught her attention of the monster: It had a cross around it's neck, same as the one Roman wears. If that wasn't enough, the monster was "glitching" for some apparent reason. It made no sense to her or Roger and that had her nearly convinced that it was him.

_'Oh my god...'_ Francine thought in disbelief and then shouted, "Roman!"

Suddenly, hearing her roar his name stunned the monster. So much it actually began turning back to it's original form and _she was right; it was Roman._ He looked down at a partially wounded Francine (but he still acknowledged her as someone else).

"Laura..." he said with emotion; feeling regret for hurting her, he fled the scene.

Roger didn't understand a single thing about this scenario and as Francine returned to ground, he asked her, "What was that, Francine? And who the hell is Laura?"

"It was him, Roger."

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at him and she answered, "Of course I am. I'm just stunned as all."

While they stood in silence, the man who was being attacked by Roman woke up, groaning in pain. It caught both Roger and Francine's attention, even more when he spoke to them; "What happened to me? Why does my chest hurt so much?"

"Let me see..." Francine said to him, taking of the man's shirt to see the pulsating wound on his chest. But it all started making no sense when she notices that the wound is shaped as a cross; so she asked Roger, "Hey Roger? Are you sure he's the Moonlight? Because this guy's wound is much different from the other victim. Wait. Let me see your database."

He honestly had no clue of what she was trying to prove, but he did give her the database. She went and looked for the picture and then the codename Moonlight. When she saw the picture again, it looked no different from last time... until she looked at in a different angle and she was right. The wounds are the exact same as the one in the picture. Now this had Francine take an actual look on the Moonlight creature and she learned the truth...

"You dumbass, Roger! There _is_ a Moonlight creature, but doesn't attack humans. It attacks sheep."

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed, taking a second look at the database. Turns out he _was_ wrong, "Oh. Guess he isn't the Moonlight creature. But wait, there's something that matches the description of whatever the hell he was."

"What would that be?"

He looked a little further into it and explained to her, "It a type of creature that targets people who have _committed sin_ and 'reaps' them by wounding them with a cross-like weapon. It's called the _Roman Candlelight_. Huh? I forgot all about it."

It was very interesting but after much thinking, she figured it out. So Francine decided to chase after him, to the place he might be hiding in. Roger had no idea where she was going and his fat ass couldn't keep up with her on foot so all he could do was watch her run away. But that didn't mean he could contact her, by phone.

Just soon after she answers her phone, he inquired, _"Francine, where the hell are you going?"_

"I figured it out!" She responded, "I know who he really is. The monster targets people who committed sin – He makes sure people don't commit sins. The name is Roman Candlelight – _His_ name is Roman and he prays around candles. The cross the monster uses condemns them – He had a cross around his neck AND he's a priest. I have to settle this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Meanwhile-<strong>_

It was obvious where he was hiding and she was quickly on his tale. She regretted not listening to Roger, so the only way that she can make things right was to confront Roman. She easily found the place through her means of transportation and noticed that the door was broken into. So she went in to investigate but not without deactivating her powers.

Francine looked around for him, looking to get to the bottom of this. She could sense him but it was weak so his exact location wasn't assured. Expecting that he was hiding somewhere else in the church, she went in the place she met him earlier that day. And he was there.

He didn't want her to see him since he was so ashamed so he told her, "Laura, what are you doing here?"

"My name isn't Laura," she came forward, "It's Francine. I know who you really are."

"Are you here to take care of me?"

"I'm here to ask you something. How did you get this power?"

"I don't know. Long time ago, I was in a phase where I did things I shouldn't have. And then I was attacked and possessed with this power. I've tried controlling it but every time, it takes control of me. So I ask the Lord if he could remove this being. But he never responds. What about you? Are you possessed too?"

"No. My power was a complete accident. I didn't want anything to do with it but after my eyes were open to a much darker world, I didn't want to live knowing that were creatures out there trying to harm the innocent. So I swore to myself that I would throw them all into the oblivion."

"So your job is to remove evil?" he exclaimed, standing up in front of Francine and told her, "Then remove me from this world. Kill me and these people will be safe from my wrath."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I cannot make up for all the harm I caused to all those people. The right thing, is for you to take my life."

It felt difficult for her to do, she even took a few steps back but she buckled down, relaxed and activated her sword. As Roman's fate was imminent, he closed his eyes and waited for Francine to finish him once and for all. She charged straight at him, raised her blade and watched as her arm/sword went right through his chest, piercing his heart. Francine showed no emotion as Roman was dying in her arms and all he could do was smile at her.

Pulling back, he laid there below the candles, holy water and the cross nearing his last breath. But not before he said, "Thank you... Francine."

And those were his last words as he took his final breath. She frowned, looking at his body turn into dust and all she had to say in response was, "You're welcome, father."

_Later that same evening,_ while Roger was still a little steamed that Francine left without him, he went to a bar to get hammered. Before he could ask for a drink, he notices Francine sitting in one of the booths with a round of scotch in front of her. She looked depressed so Roger walked over to see what was wrong with her; perhaps the first time he actually cared about her.

"Mind if I sit here and drink your booze? Or will you walk out of here without me?"

Taking a quick glance at him, she replied, "Knock yourself out."

So he sat down and helped himself to many glasses of scotch and meanwhile, he notices how out in space she was right now. He broke open the ice and asked her, "So what's troubling you? Did you take care of things?"

"Yep."

"That's good. One gone, many to go."

"Roger, do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

She looked up at him for the first time, and told him, "When I was in that church, I remembered something. Long ago, me and my family went to church on some Sundays. Not every Sunday but a couple times each month. Anyways, he was our priest. He taught me a lot of good things while the nuns taught me bad things. One Sunday, he went crazy and he was relieved from the church. This whole experience reminded me about the days when I was a Catholic."

"So you are considering going back to that religion?" He inquired.

"Not exactly. I also learned that it's not religion that makes you a good person, it's about what you do to become a good person. People choose God because his words guide people and help make you a good person, as for others I'm not so sure about."

"Where are you getting at?"

"The moral of what I'm talking about is Roman was a good man, a good man that was possessed by these monsters."

While some of what she was talking about didn't make a lot of sense to him, Roger did respect her view and told her, "Well I guess you're right. Probably. But buckle down, Frannie. You know what to expect in this job and at least you understand the situation. So would you like me to drive you home?"

"Where exactly is my car?"

Roger thought about it for a second until he remembered, "Oh wait, none of us drove. How about we get drunk and have Stan pick us up?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Francine agreed, downing the rest of her scotch and spend the night drinking with Roger. Perhaps this might help her relax and hopefully, one of them is sober enough to call Stan to have him get them. But knowing how much he drinks, she might have to call him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>

**If you read the thing about Francine and her used to being a Catholic, personally it may be true but I'm not ruling it out. Just something to fit the plot in this chapter. Oh yeah, I'm leaning towards writing some more American Dad! stories in it's style. They might be one-shots.**


End file.
